Rubix Cube
by BanzaiGamer
Summary: Rukia solves a rubix cube her way and Ichigo just wants to get some sleep.


**Disclaimer-** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Ichigo walked into his house and silently thanked every deity that his dad wasn't at home to bother him. As he took of his shoes he began to wonder why it was he was so tired. He'd gotten to bed at a reasonable time and hadn't even run into any hallows today.

The only relatively stressful part of his day was running into Keigo on his way home. The boy had talked his ear off for an hour before Ichigo managed to escape with a lie about having to cook dinner. He was just thankful mizuiro wasn't there to add a sarcastic comment or question it.

Deciding to do something about it instead of just thinking he began heading up to his room. Just a little further and he'd be in his bed for some much needed sleep.

"Ichigo!"

Did nobody want him to get sleep? He could handle it when it was just his friends, but now his own family? That just hurt.

"Yes Yuzu?"

"What do you want for dinner?"

Oh, so it was that accursed dinner. You lie one time and it haunts you in horrible ways. Well it worked. He'd never lie about cooking dinner again.

"I don't know. Why don't you call Dad and see what he wants"

"Okay! Hey Ichigo, you look kinda tired. You should get some sleep."

And with that said, she skipped to get to the phone leaving Ichigo to silently fume at her previous seemingly innocent comment.

Now he was practically running to his room in hopes of getting to there before something else distracted him. Letting out a sigh of relief he entered his room and none to gracefully fell to the floor with an embarrassing squeak.

He looked to see what tripped him and found a rubber duck. Confusion and relief inhabited his emotions. Confusion because he was sure that blasted thing was in the deepest depths of his closet.

And his relief? Well he was just glad that he wasn't the one who made that squeaking sound.

After coming to his senses, he looked up to see Rukia throwing things out of his closet. Looking around he found himself amazed at the sheer amount of useless junk that he assumed came from his closet. How could all that fit in his closet when the top half was taken up by Rukia.

Speaking of her, where is she?

Approaching the closet carefully he peered over the edge only to see, said soul reaper examining a colorful cube with immense curiosity.

"What's this?"

"It's a rubix cube. But more importantly, why are you digging through my closet?

"Why would someone make a box that can't be opened?"

"Don't ignore me!"

"Wouldn't you want to know what you sleep on each night? Now tell me what this does."

"It's a puzzle. You have to get all the colors on different sides."

Taking the rubix cube from Rukia he fiddled with it for a few minutes before holding it out, completely solved, for Rukia to see. Mixing it up again, he handed it to Rukia before moving to his bed and pushing off a pile of old comics.

"Fix it if you want, just _**don't**_ wake me up."

And with that he collapsed on the bed and was asleep within a minute. Left with only his dreams of punching Renji in the face until he admitted how superior Ichigo was. Ah, sweet bliss.

**********************************************************************************

Rukia sat glaring at the stupid cube who dared to make a fool of her.

She knew it was silly to hold a grudge against an inanimate object and even sillier to glare at said object unless you had heat vision. She grinned slightly at the thought of the offending object being burned.

Sadly she did not have heat vision and the rubix cube stayed in perfect health. Oh, how she wished she could chop it into tiny pieces with her zanpaktou.

Wait.

She had an idea.

**********************************************************************************

Ichigo woke up two hours later feeling refreshed and hungry.

Checking his surroundings, he noticed three things.

One: His room was still a mess.

Two: Rukia was asleep with his rubix cube next to her.

Three: The comic on top of the pile he pushed off his bed last night had a rather questionable cover.

After placing the comic at the bottom of the pile he moved towards Rukia.

He shuddered.

She looked oddly threatening even though she was sleeping peacefully. Somehow she had fallen asleep with her zanpaktou in both her hands. The scariest thing, however, was the smug smile on her face.

Glancing at the rubix cube next to her he grinned. He was surprised that she solved it within a few hours. The first time he tried it, he had taken days. He half expected her to give up or let her anger get the better of her.

He picked up the rubix cube to put away when his mind realized something was askew.

The last time he checked there was only one cube not 54.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note-** This is my first story so I hope you enjoyed it. It was inspired by Jessica for buying me my first rubix cube. Criticism is completely welcome.


End file.
